


arthur is royal prat

by PinesiaVines



Series: Merlin Septoremember Challenge [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Banter, Bromance, Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Merlin Septoremember Challenge, set after season 4 before season 5
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinesiaVines/pseuds/PinesiaVines
Summary: Arthur Pendragon dalam sudut pandang Merlin tidak lebih dari seorang bangsawan....... yang brengsek dalam suatu artian.For Merlin Septorember Challenge: Day 2.





	arthur is royal prat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Merlin (c) Shine TV, BBC One.  
No commercial profit taken.  
For Merlin Septoremember Challenge: Day 2.

Merlin mengusap bahu yang jadi sasaran pelemparan cangkir oleh Arthur barusan. Meski tidak seberapa sakit rasanya, tapi rasanya geram juga. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Merlin ingin melempar barang yang dicampakkan oleh Sang Raja Camelot itu, menyasar kepalanya bahkan, karena bagian dada dan punggung Arthur itu mungkin sudah mengandung besi dan baja karena penggunaan baju zirah setiap saat, sehingga bagian itu sama sekali tidak akan menimbulkan efek sakit apapun kalau Merlin memukulnya.

“Karena aku seorang ksatria—raja, maksudku.”

Merlin mendengkus sendiri mendengar suara congkak Arthur yang tiba-tiba terngiang dalam kepalanya, membangga-banggakan dirinya yang tahan banting lalu mengejek Merlin penuh rasa bangga, “Aku bukan dirimu yang lemah, _Mer_lin.”

Merlin menepuk keningnya kuat-kuat mengenyahkan suara itu dari dalam kepalanya, kembali berfokus pada langkahnya menuju dapur istana untuk mengembalikan semua alat makan kerajaan yang dibuat Arthur yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengamuk barusan.

Yah, bukan berarti dia mengamuk dalam artian yang buruk. Merlin hanya mengejek si pirang itu (sedikit saja dan tidak kelewatan; Merlin bersumpah demi ketiaknya berambutnya Gwaine) dan entah kenapa tadi Arthur bersemangat sekali ingin tadi ingin menjadikan Merlin target sasaran pelemparan hingga ia mengejar-ngejar Merlin nyaris keliling istana dengan tidak begitu elitnya dan berhenti karena Guinevere menghentikan mereka.

_Untuk berterima kasih, ingatkan Merlin nanti untuk mengumpulkan bunga dan memberikannya pada sang ratu, karena berkat dirinya, Merlin bisa berhenti membuang-buang tenaganya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti berlarian di istana._

Berurusan dengan Arthur memang kadang begitu menguras tenaga. Si pirang itu selalu membuat hidup Merlin susah. Merlin berani bertaruh, jumlah pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya lebih banyak dari pada pelayan pribadi di lima kerajaan, karena Arthur dan moodnya yang buruk senang sekali menambah-nambahi pekerjaan Merlin dan ramalan Kilgharrah pun masih terus membebani pundaknya karena sihir belum bisa kembali ke Camelot.

Selesai dengan peralatan makan, Merlin melirik baju Arthur yang dikeringkan di atas tungku masak. Merlin berjingkat untuk mengambil kaus tersebut dan menjumpai lembap masih mengisi serat kainnya. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, Merlin mendengkus berat.

Pekerjaan Merlin benar-benar banyak dan biar Merlin punya sihir yang bisa membantu pekerjaannya, Merlin tidak bisa melakukannya meski dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Tapi, kepala Merlin lalu celingukan, melirik kiri-kanan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun mata pekerja istana yang sedang meliriknya. Pakaian Arthur sore ini harus kering untuk dipakai di jamuan makan istana untuk merayakan 14 bulan ia menikah dengan Guinevere dan Merlin tidak mau kena menghabiskan malam dengan memberesi lemari karena si raja yang merajuk, kaus yang diinginkannya tidak bisa dipakai.

Merlin membisikkan sebuah mantra. Mata birunya berubah keemasan untuk sekejap, seluruh air di baju sang raja pun lenyap. Merlin tersenyum lebar, tidak ada yang lebih bangga dari sukses melakukan sihir di belakang banyak orang untuk mempercepat proses kerjanya yang masih banyak.

“Baju itu sudah kering?”

Merlin buru-buru berbalik dan pasang senyum yang tak kalah lebar dari sebelumnya, mengusir kikuk agar dia tidak terlihat mencurigakan. “Sudah. Tungku kalian panas seperti biasanya.”

“Oh, baguslah.” Perempuan gemuk yang jadi ketua dapur istana itu lalu menepuk bahu Merlin pelan, membuat Merlin menghela napas lega karena untuk sedetik barusan, Merlin berpikir wanita itu akan memukul kepala Merlin dengan waslap di tangannya. “Kalau begitu, antarkan baju itu pada Yang Mulia. Kau berlama-lama di sini untuk membantu prajurit-prajurit nakal itu, bukan?”

Perempuan itu lalu menunjuk lubang di atas di langit-langit dapur dan Merlin menjumpai Gwaine dan Percival di sana, terlihat terkejut dan sekejap kemudian lari entah ke mana.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka ada di sana—“

“Antarkan baju itu segera!”

Merlin didorong, terusir dari dapur istana.

Sambil mendekap kaus Arthur di dadanya, untuk menghindari barang bawaan pelayan yang sibuk berlalu-lalang, keluar dan masuk bergantian dari dapur istana. Tidak lucu bukan kalau kaus yang sudah sepanjang hari dikeringkan Merlin sambil bertaruh nyawa (karena Merlin memakai sihirnya untuk membuat kaus itu benar-benar kering) kotor dan basah lagi karena tumpahan wine atau kena noda minyak dan saus dari sisa hidangan yang terpaksa dibuang?

Merlin hanya tidak mau kerjanya hari ini sia-sia. Terlebih Arthur moodnya sedang membingungkan, persis macam anak gadis sekarang.

_Sabar saja, mungkin dia sedang gamang_, Merlin berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau besok Arthur tidak akan bertingkah seperti seorang brengsek lagi besok atau Merlin akan benar-benar mengadu pada Guinevere.

Arthur tidak sepenuhnya brengsek, Merlin perlu mengakui. Dia hanya kadang-kadang bersikap seperti itu dan Merlin tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan peringainya, karena Arthur yang sedang berlaku brengsek akan membuat Merlin harus bekerja keras seperti sekarang.

Merlin menilai Arthur brengsek dalam beberapa aspek; contohnya ketika ia keras kepala pada apa yang hatinya inginkan. Dia yang sudah dalam mode keras kepala akan begitu tuli; dia tidak lagi mendengarkan siapapun, tidak bahkan Gaius atau istrinya sendiri, Guinevere.

Saran dari Merlin tentu tidak akan didengar. Kalau bukan karena diminta atau kalau bukan karena keadaan mendesak dan kepala Arthur sedang terlalu menggolak untuk diajak berpikir lurus-lurus, Merlin tidak akan bicara. Merlin cukup tahu posisinya dan apa yang akan orang dengar kalau Arthur, yang notabenenya seorang raja, mendengarkan Merlin yang hanya seorang pelayan?

Terkadang, sikap keras kepalanya Arthur itu membuat masalah dan mau tidak mau, Merlin ikut bertanggung jawab dalam andil memecahkan masalah itu, bertaruh keselamatan nyawa dan kepala, ketakutan tidak hanya karena jenis lawan yang harus Arthur lawan, tapi juga kemungkinan terburuk kalau Arthur mengetahui Merlin memiliki sihir.

Merlin mengusap tengkuknya, merinding sendiri membayangkan Arthur mengetahui kalau Merlin memiliki sihir selama ini, jadi pelayannya dan jadi orang yang dipercaya Arthur selain Guinevere dan ksatria-ksatrianya.

Merlin bukannya tidak percaya pada Arthur. Lebih dari apa yang diramalkan Kilgharrah padanya, Merlin sepenuh hati percaya kalau Arthur adalah satu-satunya dan akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang akan menyatukan Albion dan membawa kembali sihir ke Camelot. Merlin tahu betul kalau Arthur akan menerima sihir dan dirinya, suatu saat nanti, saat Arthur mengetahui kalau Merlin juga memiliki sihir setelah selama ini bersembunyi dan diam-diam melakukan sihir, di belakang punggungnya Arthur bahkan di depan wajahnya langsung.

Arthur orang yang bijaksana. Sungguh. Terlepas dari tingkahnya yang terkadang seperti orang brengsek nan menyebalkan, Arthur punya hati seorang bijak yang baik. Dia tahu caranya menjadi seorang pemimpin (meski pidatonya sangat payah sampai-sampai Merlin harus turun tangan memperbaiki pidatonya itu tiap kali si kepala pirang akan berbicara di depan orang banyak).

Arthur juga tidak membedakan siapapun untuk dilindungi. Biar Arthur tidak pernah tahu kalau Merlin sudah ribuan kali menyelamatkannya, Arthur juga selalu melindunginya, menjaga Merlin untuk sebisa mungkin tidak terluka.

Arthur bukan sosok yang sempurna.

“Merlin?”

Merlin terlonjak dan buru-buru mendongak, mendapati Arthur yang sedang tergesa-gesa berjalan ke arahnya.

“A-Anda butuh sesuatu, _sire_?”

“Aku dari tadi mencarimu! Dari mana saja kau, ha?!”

Merlin menunjuk kaus Arthur di tangannya. “Kau tidak lihat?”

“Itu kausku.”

“Ya, tentu saja! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar kausmu supaya dia bisa sampai di kamarmu tanpa kusut atau noda agar kau bisa memakainya nanti malam!”

“Ah, berikan itu pada pelayan lain.” Arthur merampas kausnya dan buru-buru berbalik memunggungi Merlin. “Aku butuh kau di ruang konsel. Ada masalah.”

“Aku harus ikut?”

“Tidak.”

“Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus pergi?” Merlin buru-buru mengikut langkah cepat Arthur dan merampas balik kaus itu dari tangan sang raja. “Aku akan mengantar ini—“

“Tentu saja, kau harus ikut!” sergah Arthur dramatis. “Tidak ada rapat konsel tanpa kau.”

“Aku hanya seorang pelayan.”

“Ya dan kau harus ada di sana untuk berjaga-jaga sewaktu-waktu aku butuh minum.”

“Kau bisa menyuruh pelayan lain.”

“Aku hanya membawa orang yang kupercaya ke ruang konsel. Kau puas, _Mer_lin?”

Langkah Merlin untuk sesaat terhenti. Ada perasaan menyeruak dari dalam dadanya, berkembang, membuat pipi Merlin terasa hangat.

“_Yes, dollophead.”_

_“MER_LIN_!”_

Arthur bukan orang brengsek. Dia hanya tidak tahu caranya menghindari sikap itu.


End file.
